Steven en silent hill
by noroxia
Summary: mi primer crossover :3 espero les guste, dejen su coment de cual final les gustó más, ya que esta historia cuenta con dos finales a saber, -Steven deja de jugar ese juego, tendrás pesadillas en la noche-, decía Perla mientras veía a Steven jugar "Silent Hill" por el Playstation con su amiga Connie, incluso ella le decía que parara el juego que le estaba dando miedo y que ya era...


-Steven deja de jugar ese juego, tendrás pesadillas en la noche-, decía Perla mientras veía a Steven jugar "Silent Hill" por el Playstation con su amiga Connie, incluso ella le decía que parara el juego que le estaba dando miedo y que ya era de noche y debía irse a casa y no quería dejar de dormir por culpa de él.

-está bien- dijo y apagó el aparato para despedir a su amiga.

En la noche se fue a dormir y mientras las gemas estaban cada una en sus habitaciones él en silencio prendió el televisor y puso el juego para continuar, pasó casi toda la noche jugando hasta las casi las cinco de la madrugada

-diablos, me está costando mucho pasar la escuela - dijo –pero será mejor que pare además es muy tarde y si me pillan que jugué toda la noche quizás me castiguen-

Así que sin más apagó el aparato y se puso a dormir lo que le quedaba de noche, a la mañana siguiente despertó tarde y algo cansado naturalmente por haberse quedado hasta tan tarde, Perla notó inmediatamente que algo estaba pasándole, al verlo lo vio con los ojos hinchados por pasar horas frente a la pantalla -estuviste jugando?- le pregunta, a lo que él responde

-...mmm puede que un poco...-

-te dije que no jugaras ese juego, porque no me puedes hacer caso Steven?-

-es que el juego está muy bueno y además estoy en una parte que no puedo pasar-

-a mí no me importa lo que pase con ese juego- dice perla algo molesta -solo quiero que me hagas caso, yo sé que los humanos se sugestionan y se ponen como locos cuando algo les llama la atención y además ese juego es de miedo tendrás pesadillas o terrores nocturnos-

-miedo yo?- dijo Steven con total seguridad -no, que va a mí no me da miedo el juego-

en la noche haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo perla encendió el Playstation y se puso a jugar tras unas horas pudo pasar la escuela resolviendo el acertijo de las dos medallas poniéndolas en sus lugares la de oro y la de plata pudiendo así poder pasar por la puerta del reloj hasta llegar al otro lado, cuando llegó a la otra parte del juego fue cuando Steven al avanzar poco a poco por las habitaciones, viendo los monstruos que lo aguardaban, la música tenebrosa y todas las cosas de miedo psicológico cayó en cuenta de que si, si le estaba dando miedo el juego, Steven guardó la partida en la sala de la enfermería y apagó de inmediato el aparato y se vio que era de noche más el silencio que reinaba en la casa se tapó bajo las cobijas de su cama tapándose por completo, cualquier ruido que escuchaba era para él un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, se acordaba de todas las cosas que vio mientras jugaba y esperaba con desespero que amaneciera para que la luz del sol cubriera toda la oscuridad.

Al otro día cuando ya por fin había amanecido Steven se levantó hizo sus cosas normales y las gemas no estaban se habían ido a una misión demasiado peligrosa para él así que lo dejaron en casa y él del aburrimiento siguió jugando toda la tarde, avanzando gran parte del juego hasta llegar al "Alchemilla hospital" en donde los misterios del mismo lo tuvieron sumido en querer saber más acerca del lugar y no quedarse atascado, pero el juego pudo más y entonces se quedó pegado sin saber por dónde salir o que hacer para salir o avanzar más en el juego, ya para ese entonces se estaba haciendo tarde y por consecuencia oscureciendo, Steven sin vacilar guardó la partida y apagó el aparato y tras hacer eso rogaba y suplicaba que llegaran las chicas porque ya estaba casi todo oscuro y lentamente los ruidos de la casa por muy leves que fueran le producían miedo ni siquiera quería ir al baño

–rayos!- se lamentaba –por qué no le hice caso a perla, ahora esto me está dando susto estar solo-

Llegó la noche y para distraerse y no pensar en el juego llamó a Connie, pero esta no contestaba por el teléfono, en eso a Steven le dio hambre y con paso tembloroso fue hasta la cocina se preparó un sándwich, en su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el maldito hospital que lo tenía traumado, unos pasos fuertes sitió desde atrás al escucharlos dijo

-quien anda ahí?- mientras miraba por todos lados sin ver nada ni nadie al darse la vuelta para recoger su comida vio a León y saltó del susto junto con un grito de espanto, fue tanto que también asustó a León y salió corriendo hasta la puerta de las gemas

-ven aquí León!, no fue mi intención asustarte!- gritaba el muchacho tratando de que volviera, en eso el cuarto de la habitación de rose se abrió de par en par y el león se metió allí, Steven sin dudarlo un segundo entró a buscarlo y como era de costumbre comenzó a hacer realidad todo lo que imaginaba, pero el juego y más aún la fase que no podía pasar lo tenía sumido desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba no podía dejar de pensar en cómo rayos salir del hospital y de inmediato el tierno, adorable y rosado cuarto de la mamá de Steven se comenzó a convertir lentamente en "Silent Hill" en aquel pueblo maldito, desde el piso hasta el cielo, desde casas hasta edificios, hasta el más fino detalle se apareció ante él y finalmente como cereza sobre el pastel la niebla que sólo permitía ver unos cuantos metros más allá, al llegar a este punto ya todo estaba consumido por la espesura de la bruma, incluso fue tanta la imaginación que él se vio de reojo la ropa y estaba vestido como "Harry", el chico no podía creerlo, miraba en todas direcciones y era como si se hubiese metido en el juego y una mezcla de emoción y miedo lo invadió, frente a él estaba el "Alchemilla hospital", al ver ese hospital que lo llenaba de misterio pensó

-león debe haberse metido en el hospital, será mejor que lo vaya a buscar y apenas lo encuentre nos iremos de aquí…-

Decidió entrar, solo que quería hacer desaparecer las cosas terroríficas como casi siempre lo hacía;

Entró a buscar a León, desde el lobby hacia atrás, pasando cuarto por cuarto con ese silencio característico del pueblo entre la suciedad y la niebla espesa que cubría todo sin dejar ver nada al pobre muchacho, mientras con paso tímido caminaba hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al sótano, la oscuridad lo tomó y desde allí hacia delante ya no podía ver nada sin la luz de la linterna que poseía y con eso iluminó su camino, llegó al ascensor subió hasta el cuarto piso y al salir todo era abandono y suciedad, los pasos que daba y cada puerta que abría era espantosa para el chico, de pronto la sirena se comenzó a escuchar desde lo lejos y todo empezó a oscurecerse y las paredes, puertas etc. Se tornaron de color rojo sangre y el metal se apoderó de casi todo, el piso enrejado lleno de óxido y suciedad

-esto ya no me es divertido, quiero salir de acá- dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba con un halo de miedo en su rostro, miedo que no podía esconder

-León, León!- gritaba por todas partes, pero éste no respondía a la llamada del chico.

Mientras, las chicas estaban en una misión en la que ni siquiera se acordaban de Steven por lo ocupadísimas que se hallaban, al pasar las horas y al acabar con lo que debían hacer y encerrar a la gema se devolvieron a la casa, Perla, tras un momento notó que él no estaba

-donde estará Steven?, Amatista, Garnet han visto a Steven?- a lo que ellas respondieron que no, obviamente porque ellas estaban en la misión con ella

-donde podrá estar este chico?- se preguntaba perla –quizá en donde su padre o donde Connie- dijo amatista.

-puede ser, Amatista ve a ver dónde está Greg, Garnet ve a ver a la ciudad, donde las rosquillas, la pizzería o cualquier otro lugar que Steven frecuente, yo por mi parte llamaré a Connie por teléfono y si está allá partiré a buscarlo- decía con desesperación Perla.

En el hospital era todo oscuridad y sólo la linterna iluminaba el camino del muchacho, pasaba el tiempo y él se seguía preguntando en donde podría estar León, por cada cuarto que abría las puertas en la que algunas se hallaban abiertas y otras cerradas eso no lo detenía, sin embargo en alguna de las habitaciones encontró ciertas placas con las figuras de algunos de los personajes del cuento infantil "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", el gato, la tortuga, la reina y el sombrerero loco, esas cuatro placas tenía en su poder y las recogió sin saber para que le podrían servir.

-esto ya me está desesperando- se decía para él mismo

De pronto al final de un pasillo vio pasar fugazmente una sombra que lo llenó de pavor pero a la vez quiso investigar, así que tomando valor avanzó hasta llegar al final del pasillo, en eso escuchó un sonido de una puerta cerrarse, al llegar allí Steven trató de abrir la puerta. Pero no pudo, colocó su oreja en la puerta y vagamente escuchó a León a lo lejos su característico rugir.

-tranquilo León, ya te sacaré de allí- le gritaba

Mirando alrededor suyo vio en la puerta que sobresalían cuadros y una cruz, en los extremos de la misma había un cuadro blanco arriba, uno violeta abajo, uno verde a la izquierda, uno naranja a la derecha y sumado a eso cuatro cuadros vacíos en las esquinas.

-que significará esto?-

y cuando miró para el lado vio un papel de cuadernillo pegado a la pared que decía lo siguiente:

"Nubes blancas pasando sobre una colina

El cielo en un día soleado

Amargas Mandarinas

Un trébol de cuatro hojas

Violetas en el jardín

Flores amarillas a lo largo del camino

A ésta hora dormir es Inevitable

Sale un Líquido del corte de una muñeca."

-esto es una especie de "poema" bastante raro, pero tendrá que ver con estás tablillas que he encontrado en las habitaciones?-

Tras pensarlo un buen rato tomó una tablilla y la puso en un cuadro y encajó a la perfección, sin duda alguna esas tablillas eran para eso, sin dudarlo puso las tablillas, pero no lograba ningún efecto sobre la puerta y pensó

-esto debe de tener algo que ver con ese poema, pero que…?-

Las chicas habían ido a los lugares que les dijo Perla, sin embargo no lo encontraron y cuando supo Greg que Steven estaba perdido él se unió a la búsqueda también, por su parte perla llamó a Connie, ella le dijo que no lo ha visto hace varios días y que no sabía nada de él

-donde estará este niño…- con tono de preocupación decía Perla, en eso llegó Garnet tras haber buscado por toda la ciudad

–lo encontraste?- pregunta a lo que ella responde con un rotundo no, Amatista con un tono serio dice:

-sé que Steven no está, pero y acaso se han fijado si León está acaso?, esa simple pregunta abría otra pregunta más.

-ahora donde estarán los dos? o es que acaso escaparon-, -no seas tonta Perla, Steven no sería capaz de hacer algo así - dijo Greg.

-haber, trataré de sacar éste puzzle como sea…- se decía Steven mientras observaba las tablillas y trataba de racionalizar el acertijo para poder abrir la puerta, una chispa de ingenio le vino a la mente cuando vio las tablillas de forma "inocente" pensó de la siguiente forma:

-Nubes blancas pasando sobre una colina esa debe ser la primera tablilla, la blanca así que debe ser así como empieza el acertijo, la siguiente dice: el cielo en un día soleado y el cielo es azul, la que sigue dice que las mandarinas son amargas como esas frutas son de color naranja allí está, trébol de cuatro hojas el trébol es verde y por eso la placa de ese color debe ir en este hueco…- y así el muchacho sacó el puzzle, paso a paso y con astucia, de pronto se desbloqueó la puerta, dejando al fin poder entrar a Steven a la sala en donde estaba León.

Las chicas, Greg y hasta Connie se encontraban muy preocupados por no encontrar al muchacho, ya era muy tarde cerca de las tres y media de la madrugada así que Garnet y Perla salieron a esa hora a buscar otra vez al pueblo, Amatista decidió buscar por la playa junto con Greg.

Steven entró a la sala vio a León debajo de una camilla de hospital como escondiéndose de "algo", el chico al verlo se puso contento y fue rápidamente a abrazarlo, León estaba igualmente feliz, pero ahora debían salir del pueblo o más bien dicho de la habitación de rose que por más que tratara de eliminar todo lo feo con su imaginación no podía.

-bien salgamos de este espantoso hospital- le dijo a León mientras estaba montado encima –quizás si volvemos a la entrada podamos salir de aquí-

Ambos se disponían a salir del lugar y por los pasillos vieron a las enfermeras que venían a atacarlos apenas los divisaron, las enfermeras no contaban con el poder de escudo de Steven que lo sacó de inmediato, con el objeto dicho en cuestión y mientras León hacia lo suyo rugiéndoles, el muchacho empujaba a los monstruos tirándolos al piso pasando por sobre ellos con gran agilidad, en una habitación del hospital se encontraron acorralados y León usó sus poderes para la tele transportación llevándolos justamente afuera del hospital…

Primer final:

Allí los dos afuera del hospital y ya todo calmo y de día, pero siempre con la niebla espesa y fría, vieron como en vez de la reja que daba la bienvenida al tétrico "Alchemilla hospital" se veía la verdadera puerta de la habitación de rose, Steven al verla se acercó desesperadamente y cuando se abrió él y su mascota salieron para afuera, lo primero que vieron fue a Connie sentada en la placa redonda de transporte llorando, Steven se acercó y le dijo:

-Connie, por qué lloras?- cuando ella escuchó la voz se dio vuelta y saltó a abrazarlo como si no se hubieran visto en años.

Todos pasado un tiempo llegaron a la casa y les contó lo ocurrido, no lo podían creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, luego Steven se disculpó con Perla por no haberle hecho caso, prometió nunca más no escucharla, tras eso un abraso como si ella se tratase de su madre lo contuvo un par de minutos.

Segundo final:

Allí, los dos parados junto a la reja del Alchemilla y con todo el pueblo en tinieblas ordenó a león que usara sus poderes de tele transportación y éste así lo hiso, cada vez pasaban y cada vez sólo llegaban a otra sección del pueblo impidiéndole el paso, impidiéndole la tan ansiada salida a su vida normal, pasó así por casi un mes así yendo de aquí para allá y nada, llegó un momento en que él se resignó y montado sobre la bestia echó a caminar entre las calles del tétrico pueblo para quizás nunca volver a ver a nadie ni a tener contacto con el mundo.


End file.
